


That’s Enough

by baby_bin



Series: iKON [7]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: :’), Angst, Break Up, Love that faded over time, M/M, Sadly melancholic, i guess?, it gets happier don’t worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bin/pseuds/baby_bin
Summary: When the last page is turned, we quietly close the curtains.





	1. Hanbin

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in a sad mood and reading Love Scenario’s lyrics is making me sadder, so here you guys go.

Hanbin wondered, sometimes, why they continued playing this game. It had been two weeks since he saw the love fade from Bobby’s eyes and a week that he felt the same.

Yet they were still together. Still going on dates, going to their regular café, still meeting up with friends as a couple. 

Maybe they were both afraid to say those words, the words that would end three-going-on-four years as a inseparable duo.

_Let’s break up._

It already sent chills down Hanbin’s spine, despite him knowing it would be for the better, to release the both of them from a loveless relationship. 

Maybe what they both feared the most, was what they would become afterwards. Neither of them wanted the other to be reduced to strangers, couldn’t be, really, with them being childhood friends and so intertwined with one another.

Yet they knew every interaction between them would be laced with the knowledge that they used to be lovers, touches too familiar and instinctive. 

“Are you okay?” A deep and smooth voice came from above him, causing Hanbin to dart his head up from where he had been staring at the ground vacantly.

He was tall, with sharp cheekbones, a sharp jawline (which reminded Hanbin so much of Bobby it ached), plush lips, and dark, intense eyes.

“You look deep in thought,” the man elaborated, stepping aside the bench to stand in front of Hanbin, taking the seat right next to him without asking.

“Ah,” Hanbin replied shyly, his hands fidgeting together, “I was just thinking…”

“Penny for your thoughts?” The man pressed, looking genuinely concerned. 

Hanbin decided it couldn’t hurt, this was a stranger that he mostly likely wouldn’t see anymore, so what was the harm in asking for his advice.

“My boyfriend and I are having some troubles,” he told him hesitantly, looking for his reaction.

The man’s expression didn’t change, still the same honest eyes. “And?”

“I think we both need to break up, but it’s hard, considering we’ve been together for almost four years.”

The man hummed, “If there’s no more love between you both, then it would hurt more to stay with each other. Especially when you could meet someone else who would love you like he did.”

Hanbin winced, slumping down, “He’s too precious to be left in the past like that.”

The man looked at his watch and cursed, getting up quickly. “I’m late to a meeting,” he explained, “but think about what I said. He’s a chapter that’s close to its end. Just turn the last page and let the curtains fall. Find another chapter to write.”

The man left, leaving Hanbin staring at his back with wide-eyes.

Maybe… maybe it was time to close this story.

  
-

  
Hanbin was outside Bobby’s house, standing at his front door. He raised his fist and knocked, waiting for him to open it.

“Coming!” He heard his boyfriend’s voice calling out, low and gravelly.

The door opened and Bobby appeared, friendly smile freezing at the sight of him.

“Hanbin…?” He asked, clearly confused about the surprise visit.

“Bobby,” Hanbin replied softly, “I think it’s time for us to talk.” Bobby flinched, the look in his eyes knowing and sad. 

“Okay,” he replied just as quietly, standing aside to let Hanbin come in.

  
-

  
“Sit down,” Bobby said politely, the tension between them almost tangible.

“You know why I’m here.” Hanbin said simply as he sat down on the couch, watching Bobby with steady eyes that belied his shaking heart.

“Yeah.” Bobby took the seat next to him and laced his fingers together, refusing to look at the younger.

“This was a long-time coming, Bob.” Hanbin whispered, Bobby flinching at the nickname Hanbin had given him when they were still young and in love.

“Doesn’t mean I want it,” Bobby responded, biting his lip.

“Me neither,” Hanbin answered, “but this has to happen.”

Bobby smiled bittersweetly, eyes sad but fond at the same time. “I really did love you, you know.”

“Me, too. So, so much.” Hanbin leaned his head against his almost-soulmate’s shoulder and they sat in silence, taking comfort in each other’s presence.

  
-

  
_**I loved you…** _


	2. Bobby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it gets worse before it gets better :)

In a way, Bobby was grateful Hanbin had been the one to end it. He didn’t think he could have ever whispered those words to the younger.

He lived most of his childhood protecting Hanbin and, even when so many years had passed from the last time he had to do so, he was reluctant to do anything to cause him pain.

But, he supposed, staying in a loveless relationship was more painful than bullies and negligent parents.

A week had past since Hanbin last came to his house and Bobby was heading toward their café, meeting up with his friends who they’d already told of their break up.

He pushed the door open, the bell tinkling and alerting the room of his presence. It was mostly empty, being a hole-in-the-wall café had its pros with privacy.

Bobby looked around, spotting his friends and Hanbin, walking towards them.

“Hey, guys,” he greeted softly, hugging each of them until it came to Hanbin.

It was so instinctual, to lean their faces together for a kiss before both of them stopped, jerking away.

Their friends froze, not knowing what to do.

“…Let’s sit down,” Yunhyeong urged, trying to remove the pained looks the duo were sending each other.

The rest of the group nodded, scrambling around, but accidentally seating Hanbin and Bobby together, like they had always sat before.

Bobby interrupted their offers to switch chairs, “Where’s Jinhwan?”

Chanwoo looked relieved at the change of topic, “He said he was bringing a friend over, so he’ll be a bit late.”

Just then, the door opened again and Jinhwan walked in, followed by a tall stranger sauntering after him.

Bobby felt more than saw Hanbin tense up and he immediately turned to him, still so protective over the fragile boy.

He stopped, the look in Hanbin’s eyes familiar to him. He felt himself go cold, seeing that starstruck and shy expression.

“Oh,” the stranger said when they finally reached the table, “it’s you again.” He was staring straight at Hanbin.

Hanbin nodded mutely, with that look still in his eyes. He hid it well, but Bobby knew him like he knew his own soul and saw it so clearly.

Jinhwan cocked his head, “You know Hanbin?”

“Is that his name?” The stranger mused, smiling at Hanbin now.

Donghyuk interrupted, “What’s _your_ name?”

“Goo Junhoe,” he replied, plush lips pulling up into a small smirk, showing off sharp canines.

“He’s a childhood friend of mine. Just moved back here to take over his parents’ business.” Jinhwan told them, ushering Junhoe to sit down across from Hanbin and taking an empty spot next to Yunhyeong.

Bobby felt uncomfortable at the looks Junhoe sent Hanbin, so like the ones _he_ used to send.

By the way Hanbin blushed and looked down at the table, he obviously felt the same intensity.

“Did you solve your problem?” Junhoe asked Hanbin, seeming genuinely curious.

Hanbin’s head shot up and he sent Junhoe a slightly panicked look.

“Problem?” Bobby found himself asking, a little hurt Hanbin had trusted someone else with a problem before _him_.

Before Hanbin could reply, Junhoe answered for him, “Yeah, with his boyfriend.”

The table froze and Bobby felt static ring in his ears.

Hanbin turned to Bobby in a panic. “Bobby,” he rushed out, “Junhoe wasn’t the reason why I broke up with you. He just said some things that helped me go through with it.”

Junhoe looked surprised and apologetic. “Shit.” He muttered under his breath, hissing when Jinhwan hit him with a sharp glare.

Bobby got up slowly, gathering his things and ignoring Hanbin’s pleading looks, even as his heart demanded him to ease the younger’s pain.

“Was I just a ‘problem’ for you, Hanbin?” He heard himself ask calmly, mind operating automatically.

“No!” Hanbin said hurriedly, reaching for him. Bobby stepped back before they could touch and shook his head.

“I think I should go now.” He left in a hurry, feigning deaf as his friends called out to him, trying to hold back the pain that had suddenly struck him so intensely.

The suspicion that had set in his heart when he saw their exchange of looks grew.

_Did he…_

Bobby shook his head, unlocking the door to his house with shaking fingers.

He slammed the door shut behind him and leaned against it, sliding down to the floor.

“He wouldn’t.” He whispered to himself, holding his head with his hands.

“He wouldn’t.” He repeated a second time, more desperate and reluctant to believe that Hanbin could have ever betrayed him like that.

He wondered, not for the first time, if his faith was more for his sanity than for Hanbin.

  
-

  
**_...and I was loved in return_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowza i did NOT mean to make it this angsty lol but the story just ran away
> 
> bob’s not thinking clearly rn so he’s not registering the fact that junhoe didnt even know hb’s name until the cafe


	3. The Curtain Falls

Hanbin found himself getting close to Junhoe, despite being reluctant to at first. 

They clicked in the way Bobby and him had done so, all those years back. 

Hanbin flinched at the thought of his ex-boyfriend. 

He hadn’t seen him since that disastrous meeting in the café three days ago and, no matter how many times the group had called and texted him, none of them got a reply. Not even Hanbin. 

He should’ve known it would have come to this. The utter hurt in Bobby’s eyes devastated Hanbin, he never meant to put it there, would never willingly hurt someone he cared about so dearly. 

But he did and there was no going back. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” A familiar voice and a familiar question. His lips quirked up in a smile as he tilted his head up to look at Junhoe. 

“Just thinking,” he replied back, patting the bench next to him. Junhoe sat down, close enough so that their thighs touched. 

“About what?” Hanbin’s smile faltered and Junhoe sighed. 

“You should go talk to him.”

“I know,” Hanbin whispered, clenching his fists together. A long-fingered hand rested on it, caressing his skin gently.

“You both still have things to work out. Until then, you won’t be ready to move on.”

Hanbin looked up into Junhoe’s dark eyes and saw the restrained want in them. 

_To move on to_ me, was what he really wanted to say, but wouldn’t. 

It was time for Hanbin to close this chapter and write a new one. Maybe he could write it with Junhoe. 

But first, he had to clear the air with Bobby. 

“Okay,” Hanbin said, standing up and dusting off his pants. Junhoe smiled at him proudly and waved him off. 

Hanbin left the park they met at and started along the familiar path to Bobby’s house.

  
-

  
Hanbin didn’t knock. Not this time, when he wasn’t sure Bobby would even answer the door. He took out a spare key Bobby had given him two years into their relationship and unlocked the front door, entering in quietly and taking off his shoes. 

He walked into the living room and paused when he saw Bobby sitting on the couch, staring listlessly at the coffee table. 

“Bobby,” Hanbin whispered gently, sitting next to him, the familiar softness of the cushion giving way to his weight.

Bobby didn’t respond, but he twitched, acknowledging the younger’s presence.

“Please talk to me.” Hanbin pleaded, reaching out to touch Bobby’s thigh. 

The older jerked away, standing up quickly and pacing. 

“Did you cheat on me while we were dating?”

The question threw Hanbin off so much he almost couldn’t respond. Then came the indignation. 

“ _What_?” Hanbin asked in disbelief, shooting up to stop in front of Bobby, to make him _look_ at Hanbin. “Of course not! How could you even _think_ that?”

Bobby scoffed, pain etched in every feature, “Because of the way you look at Junhoe! It’s the way you used to-,” Bobby cut himself off. 

_The way you used to look at_ me.

Hanbin heard the unspoken sentence and felt his heart ache. “Oh, Bobby,” he breathed out sadly, “I’m so sorry.”

Bobby slumped, burying his face into his hands as the fight drained out of him. “Me, too.”

Hanbin hugged him and they stood in silence, clutching at one another, trying to gather the pieces of their shattered hearts.

Bobby broke it first, “I was going to ask you to marry me, you know.” He whispered like it was a confession. And maybe it was. “Back before I… before I fell out of love with you, I was going to ask you to marry me. I had the ring picked out and everything.”

Hanbin choked back a sob, hiding his face in Bobby’s shoulder as he mourned what he could’ve had, had they stayed in love. “I would’ve said yes,” he answered back, feeling the full-body shudder Bobby gave.

Bobby let out a strained laugh, “What a pair we make, huh?” 

Hanbin sniffled, “Yeah, a pair of disasters.” He gently broke apart from Bobby and looked into his eyes, red-rimmed and tragedy mirrored in his own. 

“We can’t keep doing this,” he said, feeling fresh tears fall down his face, “it’s not fair to Junhoe or the person you’ll learn to love in the future. It’s not fair to _us_.”

“We keep getting stuck in the past, back to when we loved one another,” Bobby replied back, rubbing a hand over his face. “It’s time to let our story end.”

They looked at one another, saw the love they had. It might not have been the same as before, but it was just as strong. 

They let their lips meet one last time, one last farewell, one last goodbye.

  
-

  
_**So that’s enough for me** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t expect this to hurt me as much as it did, but yeah. 
> 
> Anyways, a really short epilogue and then I’m done with this. 
> 
> Thanks for reading through.


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, boys. Thanks for sticking around!

It didn’t hurt to look at Hanbin anymore, Bobby realized. He saw Hanbin and Junhoe almost on a daily basis and the hurt that accompanied it wasn’t there anymore. 

Yes, he still loved Hanbin, but it was the love one held for a little brother, and Bobby was relieved to have it back. 

Five months after their last kiss, and Bobby had finally healed. 

It was time to write his own story now.

  
-

  
When Hanbin looked at Junhoe, he felt so much love, he thought it would spill out of him. 

With every kiss they shared, every touch they gave, he could feel himself falling deeper in love. 

Maybe Junhoe could be his last chapter.

  
-

  
**_That’s enough for us._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoy this :’)


End file.
